Glee iPod Drabble
by ushnuu
Summary: Just a collection of short drabbles. Featuring Faberry, Klaine, Brittana, Kurtofsky, Pezberry, Blainchel, Finchel, St. Berry, Samcedes, and Quinntina.


**A/N**: This is a collection of Glee iPod Drabbles that I've done over the years. The first set (first seven) are from October 2011, so they are all pre-Pot of Gold (3x04). The second set (the last seven, starting at Tonight) I just wrote today, so they are all pre-season five. There are many different ships in here (some canon, some not) with many different characters (the Ryan mentioned in the Santana drabble is a new character supposed to be coming on in season five), and different situations. I hope you enjoy and I'd love some feedback!

The Rules

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like (Glee, clearly)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! (Alright, so I lingered on two of them to write a wrap up sentence, otherwise it wouldn't make sense. Sue me.)

4. Do seven of these and then post them.

* * *

**Forget You - Cee Lo Green - Faberry**

Rachel walked down the street, heading in the opposite direction of William McKinley High. The final bell had rang, and she was on her way home.

"See you later, hobbit," Santana called out, pulling out of the parking lot in her red convertible, Quinn in the passenger seat and Brittany sitting in the back seat, her legs wedged up into her chest.

The brunette raised her hand slowly in a kind of goodbye. She watched as Brittany spun around slightly and waved back. Quinn hadn't even seemed to notice Rachel, which felt like a punch to Rachel's gut. The one person that would barely even talk to her was the person that the star seemed to want the most.

Although she wouldn't admit it out loud, Rachel Berry was in love with Quinn Fabray. With her long blonde hair, and the way it bounced in the air as the three cheerleaders has driven off with the top done, and her hazel eyes, and the way they shined. She was just perfect.

**Little Lion Man - Mumford and Sons - Brittana & Kurtofsky**

Santana Lopez glanced down at her hands, which folded tightly in her lap. David Karofsky sat beside her, still in his football uniform. The Latino, however, had changed into the white shirt Brittany had provided her with. LEBANESE was written across the front in bold lettering. Even though the shirt was a lie, it was the thought that counted.

So what if Brittany couldn't spell lesbian? Santana would still love her no matter what. That was why so many thoughts were racing through her head as she watched the blonde dancing on stage. She was surrounded by the all of the boys, who couldn't help but watch Brittany as she danced.

Was it just her talents, though, or was it her beauty that had all of their eyes glued on her, including Santana's dark brown eyes. The girl was beautiful, but Santana had destroyed everything they could ever have a chance of having. She was full of regret for it, having destroyed the possibility of a relationship with Brit.

"Let's go," she said suddenly, getting to her feet and glancing down at Dave.

He gave her a quizzical look, but got to his feet as well. "Alright," he replied, and she couldn't help but follow his gaze up onto the stage, where Kurt was standing on top of one of the stands.

"I know," was all she said. Santana knew she didn't have to explain herself. Dave knew exactly what she meant.

**Don't Stop Me Now - Queen - Blainchel**

Blaine leaned in closer to Rachel Berry, his nose inhaling the smell of the wine on her breath. He kissed her lips gently, feeling the softness of them. She was beautiful, even if he'd never had these same thoughts about a female before.

Except for his mother, but she did not count.

Maybe it was just his under-the-influence mind, or maybe it was the fact that Blaine Anderson was not truly gay. Bisexuality was always an option. It was something he had never quite explored until now.

"Blaine," the brunette whispered, her voice thick from all the drinking she'd been doing. "Stooooop it. Britty's watching us." Sure enough, the blonde was standing behind them, watching as they shared more kisses in the corner.

"Heeeeeeey Brittany," replied Blaine, rather smoothly. Without waiting for her to reply, he turned back to Rachel and lay soft kisses down her neck. "Hold still," he commanded, as she squirmed. It was an amazing feeling, being this close to someone, even if it wasn't a boy. It was still amazing, and left Blaine wondering.

**Honour to Us All - Cast of Mulan - Pezberry & Brittana**

Santana scrunched her nose up as she watched the couples walking into the prom. Dave Karofsky had his arm conveniently placed around her waist, so as not to arouse suspicion with everyone else at the prom. The Latino girl was trying her best to avoid Brittany Peirce, who was currently dancing with Finn Hudson. It was a fast dance but, she was jealous nonetheless.

Maybe it would be best just to move on from the blonde. They had the best sexy times, though, and it made Santana really regret the fact that she was currently ignoring her.

It was then that Rachel Berry stepped into the dance, completely alone, and in a white dress. One of Santana's pencilled eyebrows shot up as she scrutinized the hobbit's appearance. She actually looked nice. Netter than she would ever have expected Berry to look. She really was one of the best looking girls Santana had seen all night. It made her wonder what could possibly happen between the two of them, and if it would drive Brittany jealous enough.

**I Want a New Drug - Huey Lewis & The News - Blainchel**

Rachel Berry grasped tightly onto her locker door, feeling herself sway. It had been too much, all the alcohol from the party. Even if it had only been two days ago, her mind was still racing. What had even gone on? The most she could remember was singing with Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, and drinking a lot. She could also remember a lot of make out sessions occurring in her basement.

Apparently something had gone down between Santana and Sam, since they weren't currently speaking to each other. Rachel had seen Kurt moping around all day, and she didn't understand why. Had he been hoping Blaine would be his singing partner?

It was then that the brunette caught sight of Kurt in the hallway. Shutting her locker as quietly as possible, so as not to upset her hangover self, she walked over to him. "Hey Kurrrrrty," she slurred, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady herself a bit more. "Why so down?" It was really a wonder that none of her teachers had called her out for being hung over, and a little drunk from the shots she had taken that morning. Once Rachel Berry did something, she didn't normally turn back on it.

"Hello Rachel," he responded curtly, picking up his pace.

"What's wrong honey?" she murmur, looking at the boy.

"You," he explained. "And Blaine."

"Me and Blaine?" Rachel asked confused. "What about us?"

"Your kiss?"

"Kiss?" she asked, before it all came flooding back to her. She had kissed Blaine, during a game of spin the bottle, and they had kissed for a long while after that as well. "Oh yeah. That was really nice." Kurt glared at her before turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction.

**Pocketful of Sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield - Brittana**

Brittany hooked her pinky tightly around her girlfriend's. Her girlfriend. Santana Lopez walked beside her, her eyes looking down at their shoes. "I'm scared, Brit," she announced.

"Don't be," the blonde whispered towards the Latino. "We've got this." She watched as Santana took in a deep breath and then nodded in agreement. Brittany flashed one of her award winning smiles before leading her girlfriend into the choir room.

"Hey Brittany," Mercedes called out as the two entered the room. "Hi Santana."

"Hello," she responded, which was rather formal for her. "Um, me and Britt have something to say."

Mr. Schuster gave them a small look before nodding. "You have the stage," eh said, gesturing to the empty room beside him.

"Okay," Brittany said, leading Santana up there. "So, here's our news. Me and Sany are dating."

The Glee club was silent. Finally, Puck spoke up. "Finally," he said loudly, turning around in his chair. "Kurt! You owe me twenty bucks!"

"What?" he responded. "No way! I said it would be before Halloween!"

"Wait," Santana said, returning to her normal, bitchy, Lima Heights self. "You guys made bets on me and Britt's relationship?"

All the kids nodded, except for Finn, who stayed silent, staring at the two of them. "So, you're lesbian?" he said slowly. "I lost my virginity to a lesbian?"

**Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds - The Black Crowes - Brittana**

Brittany S. Peirce felt as though she was flying. She was lying on her bed, Santana Lopez straddling her hips, and leaning in for a kiss.

"Hold still Brit," she directed, as the blonde squirmed. Santana was stroking her side, and the brunette knew how much it tickled the blonde.

"I'm trying!" she shot back, even though it was lie. It was fun to see Santana got upset. That was when things got more intense.

Santana exhaled deeply, before pinning her girlfriend's arms to her side. "There," she said triumphantly, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met, and Britney could taste vanilla. It felt amazing. Lying here with Santana was perfect. They were like a puzzle that, after much struggling, was finally complete.

Suddenly, Britney's eyes flashed with greed. "Get off me San," she instructed, pushing the girl to the side. She obliged, and followed as the blonde instructed her to lie down. Britney grinned before removing her shirt, revealing her lacy black bra. "Let's do this," she said, grinning.

**Tonight - Lea Michele & Darren Criss - Finchel**

Rachel stared at Blaine across the stage, singing her heart out in the role that she knew she had been born to play. Maria was perfect for her, it really was, just like Tony was the perfect part for Blaine Adnerson. They both had the voice and they played off each other so well. It really was the best opening night performance that Rachel Berry had been a part of - and Rachel Berry had had many opening nights.

She cast her gaze out to the audience where Finn was sitting front row, smiling at her. She could see the look of pride on his face for his girlfriend, and it was that look that pushed her forward and made her put even more emotion into her words. She loved Finn, she really did. It had taken them a few years to get there, but she was finally where she wanted to be with the quarterback. They were perfect for each other, even more perfect than Rachel was for the role of Maria. She knew that, although her eyes were singing this song to Blaine, her heart was singing this song to Finn.

As the song came to a close, she could hear the applause from the audience, but the only face she looked at was Finn's. She could feel her cheeks heating up with a blush, even if it was unprofessional, at his look. He did love her. She knew that now.

**Concrete Angel - Martina McBride - Brittana**

Brittany Pierce knelt at the grave, letting her fingers ghost over the cold headstone. She felt tears pricking at her eyes as she looked at the name and the date engraved into it. She swallowed hard, trying to not let the tears fall. She had to remain strong for Santana, she really did.

The girl was supposed to be there's. They'd gone to see little Sarah at the foster home, and they'd arranged it all with her foster parents. They had seemed more than willing to let Sarah go, and Brittany hadn't been that surprised. There were far too many children in that house for any one woman to handle all by herself. Besides, her and Santana had been ecstatic to finally be getting a child of their own.

The call had come a week ago from the police. At first Brittany had thought they were calling her about Lord Tubbington's drug problems or something, but from the tone in the man's voice she had instantly realized it was more serious than that. Sarah had died. She'd been killed, really, by her abusive foster parents. At those words Brittany had dropped the phone and collapsed on the bed, crying her heart out. Santana had came in and picked up the phone, listening to the man explain all over again what had happened to their little Sarah. They had held each other for two hours after that, just crying.

Even if she'd never really been there's, Brittany felt responsible. She hated herself for it, and she missed Sarah. All she'd wanted was a daughter with Santana. And that was gone now.

**Song of Purple Summer - Spring Awakening Cast - St. Berry**

Rachel rested her head on Jesse's stomach as they lay on the hill, staring up at the stars. "I'm going to miss you, you know," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

He grinned, bringing a hand up to pet her head. "I know," he replied softly, running his hands through her brown curls. "I'm going ot miss you too. But you know I have to leave Ohio. There's nothing here for me."

Rachel opened her eyes, looking up at the boy. They'd been together since after Regionals, after he'd apologized for everything. No one else knew but the two of them. She hadn't even dared to tell her dads. After the egg incident, they'd begun to hate Jesse. And she couldn't really blame them. She'd begun to hate Jesse too. Still, she had come to learn that she loved him - loved him more than she loved Finn, or Puck, or any of the other guys that she'd had 'moments' with. Jesse was different. It was like he was her soul mate. And she was thankful for these last few weeks together. "What about me?" she asked.

Jesse laughed softly. "Except for you," he admitted, shaking his head. "You didn't think I forgot about you just like that, did you?" She shrugged. "I love you, Rachel Berry. You're a star. How could I ever forget you."

**Live While We're Young - One Direction - Santyan**

Santana collapsed at the bar, grabbing the shot that Joe had prepared for her and downing it quickly. "Tough night?" he asked, looking her up and down. She shrugged. Working at the bar as a cage dancer certainly wasn't ideal, but it was better than having no job at all. Besides, she had to pay her cut of the rent, other side Kurt and Rachel would kick her out. They'd threatened her with it many times, and she knew they were serious about it. "Someone wanted me to give you this," continued Joe, passing Santana a small slip of paper. Her eyes widened as she took it, quickly unfolding it.

Hey hot stuff, it read, followed by a phone number. Santana raised an eyebrow, glancing up at Joe. "Who was it?" she asked curiously. He shrugged his shoulders, obviously already promising secrecy. Santana sighed, pulling out her phone and beginning to dial the number.

It rang only once before it was picked up. "Hello?" a soft, unfamiliar voice said form the other end of the line.

"You left me your number," she said simply.

"Oh, the hot Latina," the girl said with a laugh.

"That's me. The name's Santana, actually."

"I'm Ryan."

**You're Not Sorry - Taylor Swift - St. Berry**

It had taken three showers to ultimately wash the smell of egg out of her hair. It had taken two weeks for the haunting dreams of the little baby chicks chasing her to finally escape her. It had only taken one phone call for Rachel to realize she was still in love.

Her phone had gone off many times since that day, probably at least once a day. Each time she looked at the caller ID, saw 'Boyfriend' and hung up without even answering the phone. She didn't want to talk to Jesse. She had thought he was the one, she really had. Yet now she wasn't so sure. The moment he had cracked that egg, he had also cracked her heart. Sometimes his words came rining back in her ears. - "I loved you" - but she just pushed them away. Having to think about those words made her hurt even more. It was hard knowing that he had cared, he really had, and he had turned on her just like that.

It was finally after the dreams of the baby chickens escaped her that she realized she had built up the nerve to answer Jesse's phone calls. She almost missed it, picking up on the final ring. She answered, not saying a word, waiting for him to speak first.

"Rachel?" she heard his voice say, and her breath caught in her throat. No matter what she told herself, she was still in love with Jesse St. James. She could feel it. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "We're in Washington right now for Nationals. I wish you could be here with me. I… Are you going to say anything."

"No," she squeaked out. Because she knew if she said anything more, she'd tell him she loved him. And that just wasn't allowed.

**The One That Got Away - Katy Perry - Samcedes**

Sam stared at Mercedes across the football field. She was with her boyfriend and that felt like a punch to his gut. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, he knew that what they had had was special. It had been more than just a stupid summer fling. It had meant something. Yet, somehow, he'd let her get away.

It hadn't been his fault that his family had had to move to out of Ohio. They needed that and, no matter how much Sam loved Mercedes, his brother and sister were more important. He needed them to have a good life, even if that meant he had to leave Mercedes.

She glanced up form her boyfriend and looked across the field, her eyes somehow landing directly on Sam. He slowly raised a hand, giving a small wave. She gave a small nod of recognition, but a smile didn't even cross her lips. That hurt. Sam tried to push the thought out of his head. Maybe it was just as hard for her as it had been for him, and she was just playing the part so that she would be able to move on past him and stay committed to her new boyfriend.

Sam wished that he hadn't had to leave. He wished Mercedes hadn't found someone else. He loved her and he cared for her, and it just wasn't fair. Why did Shane get to have her? He'd had her first, hadn't he? He swallowed hard, beginning to walk back towards the school. The lunch period was almost over and he didn't want to be late for math. He couldn't be late for math, it was hard enough as it was. He didn't need the added confusion of missing some things. He sighed. Mercedes had always helped him with math. Why had he let her get away?

**Blue Christmas - Damian McGinty - Quinntina**

Tina stared at her phone. She wanted to call Quinn, she really did, but what would she say? That she missed her? It wasn't as though the two had ever been particularly close. Christmas always made her think of Quinn, though, and that was why she was now considering calling the blonde. The Christmas in her freshman year, the two had exchanged presents for Secret Santa. She'd bought Quinn a nice, simple necklace, and it always made her heart flutter to see the blonde wearing it. Sophomore year had been the first time Tina told Quinn that she thought she was pretty. It had been an off-sided comment, nothing too special, but she had thrown it out there and Quinn had excepted the compliment with a small smile. Junior year she had come to realize just how much she loved Quinn. She wasn't just a pretty face. She was more than that. Her and Sam had been the only one's with good heads on their shoulders, willing to stay at the homeless shelter and serve food instead of going on Artie's tv special. And that just made Tina love Quinn even more.

Now it was senior year, and Tina hadn't heard from the blonde girl since Thanksgiving. She didn't blame her, of course - they'd never really spoken and that was Tina's fault. She'd never gotten up the courage. She sighed, huddling into her winter coat. All she wanted for Christmas this year was Quinn Fabray - was that so hard to ask?


End file.
